vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Jenna
The relationship between Elijah and Jenna Sommers. Elijah and Jenna have a little flirty relationship as seen in ''The Dinner Party'' Season Two In By the Light of the Moon, Jenna tells Alaric Saltzman that she is gonna help some writer who is doing some research on small towns in Virginia. Because Carol Lockwood couldn`t. And besides, her sister Miranda Sommers had most of the archives in a box. When Elena comes, Jenna ask her to help her with the box, Then Elijah comes and says "Hi, I`m Elijah." Elijah reveals that he is the writer. Jenna offers to help Elijah with the boxes but Elijah says he can have someone to pick up the boxes. Jenna says "That sounds like a good plan." Elijah then says to Jenna "Thank you Jenna for inviting me to your home." and says to Elena, "And Elena I hope we see each other again." Crying Wolf, Elijah is at The Lockwood Mansion where he is a guest of honor, he talks to Carol Lockwood at The Lockwood mansion, Jenna is also at The Lockwood Mansion but it seems that they don't interact then. In The Dinner Party episode, you see Elijah and Jenna exploring .]]The history of Mystic Falls. Elijah says that the founding families didn`t actually found anything and that the witches from Salem lived here before the founding families. Then Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher comes to join Elijah and Jenna to be with them in the history of Mystic Falls. Elijah and Jenna later comes to the grill and meet Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore and Andie Star. Andie invites both Elijah and Jenna at the dinner party witch they both said yes to. When Elijah comes, he warns Damon not to cross him. then he sees Jenna and goes to her and says "Hello, Jenna. You look incredible." and she says "Oh, thank you." Then the dinner party begins. Elijah tells a witch story about the witches from Salem who were burned to death. After that, he was going to have drink with Damon while Jenna was going to make dinner, when Elijah came back from his drink with Damon, Jenna said it`s going to take a while. since she normally don`t cook food like that. While Jenna were making dinner, Alaric killed Elijah with the White Oak Dagger and Jenna later walked away from the dinner party. In The Last Day, when Jenna had a crossbow at Alaric, Elijah and Elena came to stop her since Alaric wasn`t Klaus anymore. Later when Alaric told his story about what happened to him, both Jenna and Elijah were there to listen. In The Sun Also Rises, when Elijah, Stefan and Alaric were preparing for the sacrifice, while Jenna had been kidnapped by Klaus for the sacrifice after a call from Katherine who she thought was Elena. When they heard Jenna was going to be sacrificed, they wanted to help her. Elijah said that Stefan would take her place. Quotes Season Two Notes Gallery 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19538587-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19424796-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-the-Light-Of-The-Moon-2x11-elijah-and-elena-17673235-1280-720.jpg 987y6trfghj.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19521624-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Jenna`s inside The Grill. 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19521626-1280-720.jpg|Jenna and Elijah sees Alaric, Damon and Andie. 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19544017-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Andie, John and Jenna. 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19544021-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Jenna along with John and Andie. 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-HD-jenna-sommers-19544024-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Jenna. Category:Relationships Category: Friendly Relationship Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents